Coleção Poções
by MarciaBS
Summary: Porque tudo começou com uma bizarra questão de sorte...
1. Felix Felicis

_**Felix Felicis**_

_"Uma colher de __sopa no café da manhã é suficiente para um dia de sorte!"_

Sorte.

Um dia de sorte.

- Gina, o Harry nos pediu par ficar de vigia e verificar o mapa do maroto. Tome.

- O que é isso?

- Felix Felicis tome um gole e não discuta.

- Sorte?

- Sim, Harry acha que vamos precisar.

Os corredores estavam escuros e sinistramente vazios.

Neville e Rony patrulhavam do outro lado do corredor.

Sorte.

Quantos significados sorte pode ter?

Podia ouvir passos cuidados próximos.

Tinha o mapa do maroto em suas mãos.

Sorte?

Segurou a varinha firme e virou o corredor quando viu o nome da pessoa que se aproximava.

Sorte?

- Malfoy!

O garoto parou pegando a varinha e também apontando para ela.

- Weasley!

Sorte?

Draco estava magro, muito magro, seu corpo alto parecia fragil, estava palido, sua pele tinha um tom acinzentado da falta de sol. Estava curvado pelo cansaço, não havia arrogancia, presunção ou superioridade. Seus olhos estavam apagados e sem vida.

Aquele não era Draco Malfoy.

Sorte?

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Malfoy?

A voz dela saiu firme e forte, seus olhos castanhos brilhavam na noite.

- O que eu preciso, Weasley

A voz dele saiu arrastada e baixa demonstrava cansaço e fracasso, mas sem deixar de praticamente cuspir a ultima palavra com nojo.

- Acabou.

Disse mantendo a varinha e se apoximando um passo dele.

Ele a olhou, seus olhos vazios e fez a ultima coisa que Gina poderia esperar dele abaixando a varinha e caindo de joelhos no chão com a cabeça jogada para trás.

Sorte?

Gina o olhou estreitando os olhos, aquilo não era normal. Ele parecia tão fragil, tão humano, tão desprotegido. Deu mais dois passos em direção a ele.

Podia ver o peito dele arfando na expectativa do que ela faria. Ela poderia gritar por Rony e Nevelli, mas simplismente deu mais dois passos na sua direção.

Os olhos estavam fechados, apertados, como se temessem o que estava por vir.

O cabelo loiro platinado caido e grudado na testa em alguns pontos mostrando que ele suava.

A camisa da escola amarrotada e aberta nos primeiros botões mostrando a pele extremamente clara, tanto que era possivel ver as veias pulsando.

O coração dele batia acelerado, era palpavel a tensão que ele se encontrava e Gina apenas deu mais dois passos ficando próximo o suficiente para toca-lo.

Sorte?

Mas porque ela o tocaria?

Ele era Draco Malfoy!

Não. Aquele garoto caido a seus pés derrotado não podia ser Draco Malfoy.

Não o Draco Malfoy que ela conhecia, não o garoto arrogante que mandava na Sonserina, não o garoto que fazia a vida da família dela um inferno.

Naquele ano ele estava diferente, não havia insultado quase, não havia aparecido.

Gina continuou a olhar a respiração forte dele, os olhos fechados, o medo transparente e fez a ultima coisa que alguém poderia esperar dela tocando-o no rosto.

Sorte?

Draco abriu os olhos assustado com o toque inesperado e olhou para cima a encarando. O cinza tão apagado não lembrava em nada o frio dos outros anos. Não havia rancor, nojo ou qualquer outra coisa normal que ele sentiria. Havia apenas surpresa e medo.

O que ele tanto temia?

Tocou o outro lado do rosto dele ainda segurando a varinha e ciente que a dele se mantinha entre os dedos longos e magros caidos no chão.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Weasley?

Não tinha sido ela a perguntar aquilo anteriormente? E o que ela estava fazendo ali no meio do corredor com Draco Malfoy de joelhos aos seus pés tendo o rosto dele preso em suas mãos a centimetros do seu?

- O que eu preciso, Malfoy!

Puxou o rosto dele se inclinando até seus labios se encontrarem. Lábios secos e rachados. Os olhos cinzas fixos nos seus, olhos cinzas que pareciam um buraco negro de tão profundos. Molhou os lábios dele percorrendo-os com a sua língua.

- Vou me arrepender disso...

Sussurrou ao se afastar ainda presa na iris cinza dele.

- Vamos, Weasley, vamos...

Ele disse tenso deslizando as mãos subindo pelo corpo dela enquanto se erguia, puxando-a quando percorreu as costas com os dedos firmes e a varinha entre eles. Os olhos nunca se perdendo e por esse motivo ela visualizou quando ele passou a língua molhando os próprios lábios antes de capturar os dela.

Podia sentir o coração dele martelar contra o seu peito e se entregou a adrenalina, não sabia de algum dia ter imaginado beija-lo, mas deixou seus dedos se embaralharem nos fios loiros dele. Ele era mais alto e a puxava fazendo-a ficar na ponta dos pés para acompanha-lo.

O beijo era faminto, desesperado e intenso.

Soltou uma pequena exclamação quando sentiu o seu corpo bater contra o dele enquanto ele deslizava pela parede encaixando-a entre as suas pernas levemente abertas para compensar a diferença de altura.

Draco apertava sua cintura com tanta força que tinha receio de ficar marcada, mas o que aquilo importava naquele instante? O que importava que ele parecia querer arrancar os seus cabelos tamanha a força que usava? Talvez fosse essa a sensação dele enquanto ela apertava seu braço e puxava seus cabelos.

- Gina...

Ouviu a voz de Neville chamar distante, ainda bem que não era seu irmão.

Apoiou a testa na dele controlando a respiração encarando firme os olhos cinzas.

- Eu vou me arrepender disso?

A voz saiu mais rouca que o esperado apesar de ter sido sussurada.

- Vai...

Respondeu de volta acariciando seus cabelos ruivos.

- Eu vou chorar por isso?

Encostou seus lábios nos dele como se não quisesse realmente a resposta.

- Eternamente...

Ele respondeu de contra seus lábios fazendo-a se afastar.

Gina olhou e tateou o rosto dele como para fixar na memoria antes de suspirar pesadamente e se afastar se encaminhando para o corredor de onde Neville a chamava.

- Gina?

O garoto parecia preocupado.

- Fui verificar um barulho, mas era só aquela gata ridicula...

- Você não está com o mapa?

Agora Rony se aproximava deles e ela olhou para o mapa que tinha acabado de tirar do bolso antes de sentir um vento frio soprar em seu pescoço e teve que se segurar para se manter séria, pois Malfoy estava passando por Ron naquele instante em direção a sala precisa.

Sorte?

Ele poderia ter passado por ela sem deixar lembranças.

- Gina?

- Acho que deixamos Malfoy escapar....

Estendeu o mapa, pois agora Draco estava dentro da sala e seu nome não aparecia mais no pergaminho.

- Vamos esperar... Ele deve estar na sala precisa...

E esperaram até tudo ficar escuro.

Sorte?

Tinha sobrevivido aquela batalha, mas agora estava ali olhando seu irmão deitado na cama mordido por um lobisomen que nem transformado estava e ainda tinha a notícia sobre Dumbledore.

Dumbledore estava morto.

Por sua culpa?

Sentiu a respiração falhar e abraçou Harry apertado sentindo as lagrimas correrem.

Absurdamente tinha que admitir que ele não mentira para ela.

Gina se arrependia e chorava.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora: **_

_**Eu não sei exatamente porque escrevi essa fic**__**, minha primeira Draco/Gina e desculpem os erros, mas escrever de madrugada é horrivel, além do meu teclado estar com problemas. Eu gostaria muito que vocês deixassem um review. Obrigada! Beijinhos...**_

* * *

- Gina, escute... Não posso mais namorar você. Temos de parar de nos ver. Não podemos ficar juntos.

Sentiu seu coração bater acelerado, mas porque um sentimento estranho a preenchia?

- É por algum motivo nobre e idiota, não é?

Ela o olhava, não escutava realmente suas palavras, não sabia exatamente o que pensar, tudo estava tão confuso e agora Harry queria terminar?

- E se eu não me importar?

- Eu me importo. Como é que você acha que eu me sentiria se hoje fosse o seu enterro... e a culpa fosse minha...?

- Não Harry – ela pensou, era sua culpa, não dele.

Por sua culpa seu irmão poderia se transformar num lobisomen.

Por sua culpa o maior bruxo da história estava morto.

E por sua culpa Harry estava ali terminando com ela.

Por sua sorte?

Não conseguiu manter o olhar, mas disse tudo o que podia, tudo o que deveria, afinal tinha culpa e arrependimento, tinha tido Draco Malfoy aos seus pés e foi inevitavel quase sorrir com a lembrança.

- Bem... não posso dizer que esteja surpresa. Eu sabia que isto aconteceria um dia. Eu sabia que você não seria feliz se não estivesse caçando o Voldemort. Vai ver é por isso que eu gosto tanto de você.

Parou vendo ele se afastar logo depois, mas será que gostava dele por isso mesmo?

Então porque não sentia dor?

Porque não chorava?

Porque parecia natural vê-lo se afastar?

* * *

_**Você deve estar se perguntando porque tem uma Nota da Autora no meio da fic, bem é que a fic acabou ali. O restante eu não faço idéia do porquê escrevi, por falar nisso os diálogos dessa parte final foram tirados do ultimo capitulo do Enigma do Príncipe e lembrando que nem o universo e nem os personagens me pertencem é tudo da J.. Beijinhos...**_


	2. Amortentia

_**Amortentia**_

_"Um aroma unico para cada pessoa"_

Chegar em Hogwarts sem Rony, Harry e Hermione era estranho.

Talvez tão estranho como quando tinha dez anos e teve que ficar para trás.

Respirou fundo e entrou na sala de aula deixando as lembranças de lado.

Poções.

Tinha que admitir que o prof. Slughorn era muito mais simpatico que o agora diretor Snape.

Três caldeirões já estavam prontos em cima da mesa do professor.

Ela sorriu, lembrava de Hermione falando sobre aquelas poções no ano anterior.

- E alguém da turma se arriscaria a dizer qual é essa poção aqui? Srta. Weasley!

- Amortentia. É a poção do amor mais poderosa que existe, podendo ser facilmente identificada pelo brilho perolado, pela fumaça em espiral que solta e pelo seu cheiro que varia de pessoa para pessoa de acordo com o que a atrai.

Respirou fundo lembrando de quantas vezes Hermione havia comentado daquela poção durante as conversas que tinham e de como era interessante sentir o cheiro daquilo que lhe atraia na poção.

Fechou os olhos sorrindo.

Chuva, algodão doce, chocolate e...

Deu dois passos para trás assustada.

Sempre imaginou sentir o cheiro de hortelã misturado com almiscar que era o cheiro caracteristico de Harry, mas não era esse o cheiro que parecia ter grudado em seus sentidos.

Pimenta, cereja, madeira, menta, canela, exotico, estranho, único...

Sentiu o coração bater descompassado. Não. Não podia sentir aquele cheiro.

Tinha sentido apenas uma única vez.

Uma única maldita noite por poucos segundos.

Nunca chegará perto o suficiente para sentir toda essa explosão de aromas que vinham dele.

De longe ele lembrava vagamente menta, mas ela sabia que aquilo era apenas um terço da realidade, não havia como descrever ou enumerar, era preciso sentir.

Tomou coragem e chegou novamente perto da poção respirando fundo.

Sim, não havia duvida.

Chuva, algodão doce, chocolate e o aroma que vinha de Draco Malfoy.

Corou colocando uma mecha do cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha.

Sabia que ele tinha retornado, mas ainda não tinham se encontrado.

Bufou inconformada.

Não. Não podia querer encontra-lo.

Ele era o culpado por seu irmão, era o culpado por Dumbledore...

Draco era um Comensal da Morte, não podia, não devia.

Sentiu nojo de si mesma e tentou prender a respiração de afastando da poção de amor.

Mal viu a aula passar e quando ouviu o sinal saiu da sala atortuada.

Andava a esmo, lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

Era culpa, arrependiamento.

Seus passos ecoavam na pedra fria das masmorras, mas ela não se importava, queria apenas fugir, apenas esquecer. Aquele lugar era frio. Parou se encostando numa parede seus olhos fechados braços caidos junto ao corpo, lagrimas que não paravam de verter dos seus olhos.

Ouviu alguém se aproximar, mas não preciso abrir os olhos para identificar quem era, aquele maldito aroma que não a deixava em paz.

- mal... foy...

- Eu disse que você se arrependeria, Weasley.

O tom era ironico e cruel, mas sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar com a proximidade, ele dizia naquela tipica voz arrastada e arrogante junto a sua orelha.

Apertou ainda mais os olhos não querendo encontrar o cinza tão perto.

- Eu disse que você choraria...

Porque ele tinha que secar suas lagrimas? Porque ele estava ali? Porque seu coração batia descompassado?

A respiração dele batia suave no seu rosto mostrando o quanto ele estava proximo. Menta, pimenta, cereja, madeira, canela. Merlin! Que raio de mistura era essa?

Seus joelhos fraquejarem e ele a enlaçou pela cintura puxando-a e colando seus corpos. Sua cabeça caiu para trás deixando seu pescoço a mostra e logo ela estremeceu ao sentir o nariz gelado dele percorrendo sua pele quente fazendo-o rir.

- para... para malfoy...

Sussurrou fraca.

- E o que exatamente eu deveria parar?

Deslizou as mãos pelas costas dela se inclinando sobre ela tão próximo.

- De tentar copiar o Harry em tudo.

Era maldade, mas tudo o que ela queria era que as coisas voltassem a fazer sentido e estar nos braços de Draco Malfoy não fazia nenhum sentido.

Ele paralizou por um segundo antes dela sentir seu corpo se esparramar no chão, levantou os olhos assustada apenas para vê-lo se agachar para junto dela o cinza chumbo tão frio quanto ela achou que poderia ser um dia, tão frios que ela acabou desviando o olhar com medo.

- Eu não copio o maldito Potter – a voz dele era tão cortante que chegava a machucar – Eu não quero nada que venha dele.

- Então me deixa em paz! – tomou coragem para voltar a encarar os olhos dele – Eu sou do Harry!

Empinou o nariz em provocação, mas ele riu balançando a cabeça e segurou os cabelos vermelhos firmes deixando o rosto dela muito próximo dele.

- Não Weasley... – a voz arrastada agora tinha um tom de deboche e ele parecia se deliciar com as palavras – Você não é dele.

Piscou algumas vezes sem saber como e com que direito ele chegava a essa conclusão.

- Eu... – começou ficando vermelha da raiva que crescia, mas foi cortada por ele.

- Não, você só vai fazer o que é certo. – ele tinha o nariz fina encostado no dela.

- Malfoy... – ela não sabia porque tinha chamado o nome dele, mas aquilo foi o suficiente para que ele pressionasse os labios sobre os dela de maneira suave, quase apaixonada.

Suas mãos seguiram para os cabelos loiros e finos dele, seu corpo foi erguido do chão e pressionado contra a parede fria e dura das masmorras.

Sentiu o mundo girar os seu redor.

Mãos, toques, gemidos, calor, corações descontrolados e uma abrupta separação.

Quando abriu os olhos assutada ele não estava mais lá, olhou em volta perdida, será que tinha sonhado?

Pegou sua blusa e inspirou o cheiro que vinha dela.

Sorriu abobada.

Não havia sonhado.

Lá estava o aroma que sentiu na maldita poção.

A bizarra combinação de pimenta, cereja, madeira, menta e canela.

O cheiro de Draco Malfoy.

O cheiro que sentia na poção Amortencia.

_**Para quem percebeu essa é a continuação da fic Felix Felicis, porque me pediram e porque eu não consigo fazer capítulos unicos.**_

_**Minha segunda Dr/G e eu amo esse casal...**_

_**Lembrando nenhum dos personagens me pertecem...**_

_**Beijinhos...**_


	3. Polissuco

Capa: http: // i664 . photobucket . com / albums / vv1 / Maxima_Girl / Polissuco . jpg(tire os espaços)

**Polissuco**

"_Você tem uma hora para ser quem quiser"_

Gina não fazia idéia de como era complicada aquela poção, não conseguia imaginar como Hermione tinha conseguido concluí-la no segundo ano.

Era complexa demais.

Hemeróbios, sanguessugas, descurainia, sanguinária, pele de ararambóia picada, pó de chifre de bicórnio, um pedacinho da pessoa em que quer se transformar.

Respirou fundo voltando a prestar atenção em todos os ingredientes. Tinha um longo percurso pela frente. Teria sido bem mais simples ter roubado a poção do professor Slughorn, mas os malditos Sonserinos tinham que estar prestando atenção em todos os mínimos detalhes.

Malditos idiotas.

Claro que eles estavam sendo coordenados por alguém e primeiramente imaginou que Malfoy fosse o responsável, mas no fim descobriu que o orgulhoso loiro platinado não estava sendo muito bem aceito pelos seus colegas de casa.

Mas então quem estava coordenando os Sonserinos?

Não podia ser os Comensais da Morte disfarçados de professores e nem o próprio Snape. Era alguém de dentro dos alunos, alguém que conhecia os outros estudantes.

Mas isso não importava no momento. Precisava concluir a poção e agir rapidamente, não podia se dar ao luxo de falhar, muitos já haviam sido capturados por aqueles insuportáveis irmãos Carrow.

Precisava mais que tudo resgatar Collin.

Acalmou a respiração e repassou o plano. Só precisava identificar quem seria a pessoa em quem se transformaria para andar despercebida nas masmorras. Era obvio que teria que ser um Sonserino, mas quem e como faria para deixá-lo fora de vista enquanto buscava e tirava Collin de lá? Suas perguntas pareciam ter sido respondidas ao ouvir uma conhecida voz etérea as suas costas.

- Então você vai mesmo fazer isso?

- É o único jeito Luna! – seus olhos correram para encontrar os grandes e azuis da garota – Eles vão matar Collin! Você sabe disso! Até a professora McGonagall sabe disso.

- Quem vai usar?

- Não sei.

Suspirou derrotada por não ter respostas.

- Blaise Zabini.

- O que?

- Ele é sonserino, não é muito visado e eu sei como tirá-lo de circulação.

A loira sorriu de um jeito estranho.

- Talita Garden.

- O que?

- Ele está saindo com Talita Garden da Corvinal, posso combinar com ela.

- Porque ela aceitaria?

Luna não respondeu saindo do quarto.

Não importava.

A poção finalizada parecia uma lama escura e espessa que borbulhava devagar.

Preferiu não pensar em como Luna tinha conseguido o cabelo de Blaise Zabini.

Respirou fundo.

Fechou o nariz com força.

Pegou a poção que tinha se tornado um azul petróleo com os cabelos de Zabini.

Virou dois longos goles pela garganta abaixo.

O estomago revirou, sua pele parecia derreter, seu corpo modificou por completo.

Merlin! Era muito estranho ser um garoto.

Vestiu a roupa mais larga e masculina apressada.

Tinha apenas uma hora para concluir seu plano.

Tentava lembrar ao máximo a maneira decidida e elegante que Zabini andava pelos corredores, mas não fazia muita idéia se estava obtendo sucesso. Precisava chegar rápido nas masmorras e lá descobrir onde estavam os alunos presos.

Merlin parecia ter feito as pazes com ela, pois foi muito mais fácil do que tinha imaginado. Em menos de meia hora tinha conseguido tirar os amigos daquela parte fria das masmorras sem ninguém ir verificar. Teve que admitir que os Comensais da Morte que estavam em Hogwarts eram extremamente obtusos.

Sorria satisfeita voltando para o local combinado para terminar aquela empreitada quando uma mão firme agarrou seu braço puxando-a para outro lado. Sentiu o coração descompassar algumas batidas.

Tinha sido pega.

- Aonde você estava cara! – a voz arrastada de Draco a deixou ainda mais nervosa – Precisamos conversar.

O pânico tomou conta do seu ser quando foi arrastada pelos corredores escuros das masmorras em direção ao que ela achava que seria a entrada do salão comunal da Sonserina.

Seguiram reto pelos estudantes que mal prestavam atenção neles e essa era uma coisa boa, pois qualquer um perceberia que algo estava errado com Blaise Zabini.

Seu braço só foi largado quando chegaram ao dormitório masculino do sétimo ano. Draco se jogou em uma das camas e ela se sentou em outra sem nenhuma idéia do que fazer e como escapar dali. Em alguns minutos a poção deixaria de fazer efeito.

Draco se levantou dando um soco na parede.

Sorte sua, pois assim ele não viu a expressão assustada que tomou o seu rosto.

- Eu penso nela todo o dia! – Draco se escorou na parede irritado – Você tem que me ajudar! Eu preciso tirá-la da minha mente!

Draco batia com as mãos na cabeça num movimento raivoso que se não fosse pela situação partiria o coração dela, mas ela não podia pensar nisso. Tinha que conseguir sair daquele quarto e das masmorras o mais rápido possível.

Seu tempo estava acabando.

Gina olhava desespera em volta no quarto procurando uma saída quando ouviu a frase que fez seu coração parar completamente.

- Eu acho que estou apaixonado pela Weasley...

A voz dele era mais um sussurro fraco, mas Gina tinha certeza que havia escutado bem.

Draco Malfoy havia acabado de se declarar?

Sentiu seu corpo borbulhar e teve certeza que o efeito da poção estava acabando.

Pânico!

Tentou correr para a porta, mas seu cabelo ruivo foi seguro com violência fazendo-a cair de costas no chão ainda presa pelas mãos dele.

Seu rosto foi tacado com força na parede.

- O que está acontecendo? – havia ódio no olhar de Draco e ela sentiu o desespero bater – O que você está fazendo aqui Weasley?

A força com que ele a puxou pelos cabelos e lhe jogou de cara no chão foi tanta que sentiu seus pulsos cederem por não agüentarem seu peso.

Seu corpo inteiro doía.

Efeito da poção?

Efeito da raiva extrapolada de Draco?

Ela não tinha certeza.

Ficou de joelhos sem saber o que fazer.

Gina estava perdida.

Dos seus olhos lágrimas rolavam de dor, vergonha, raiva e derrota.

Ela se sentia derrotada.

- Me entrega Malfoy! – abriu os braços ainda de joelhos soluçando, raiva transbordando – Me entrega para os outros Comensais ou faz você mesmo o que tem que ser feito!

Gina gritava e tentava mostrar uma força e uma coragem que ela não possuía.

A tão aclamada coragem Grifinória nada mais era que uma máscara para as suas próprias fraquezas.

E lá estava ela de joelhos diante do improvável inimigo substituindo o medo do que poderia acontecer pela audácia de revidar.

- Faz Malfoy!

A voz dela ecoava pelo quarto frio dos Sonserinos e ela teve certeza que Draco havia colocado um feitiço silenciador, pois naquela altura algum outro aluno já deveria ter aparecido naquele dormitório.

Draco Malfoy mantinha os olhos estreitos e cinzas nos dela.

A varinha apontada para o seu peito que subia e descia.

Gina ofegava e sentia todas as suas veias saltarem, seu sangue corria tão forte nas veias que chegava a doer.

- Me tortura Malfoy! – voltou a gritar – Me entrega! Me mata! Faz a porcaria de alguma coisa!

Mas Draco continuava uma estatua na sua frente, com a fria expressão irritada e a varinha firme para cada movimento dela.

- Cadê a porra da sua coragem Malfoy?

Berrou já desesperada com as lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto delicado, o corpo tremendo, o desespero tomando conta de cada vibra do seu ser.

E pela primeira vez Draco se manifestou.

Ele riu, gargalhou ainda com a varinha apontada para ela.

- Coragem? – a voz arrastada era puro sarcasmo – Sonserinos não são corajosos Weasley.

Seus olhos não se desgrudavam nem por um segundo.

- Sonserinos são egoístas!

A voz dele mais pareceu um sussurro.

- Só pensam em seus próprios interesses.

Ele falava no ouvido dela agachado perto dela.

O calafrio que percorreu sua espinha tinha uma mistura de medo e prazer da proximidade que eles se encontravam.

Jogou o rosto para trás.

Nariz com nariz.

Tão próximos.

Os olhos dele tão frios.

A raiva que ele sentia era palpável, como se ela fosse culpada por tudo.

- Qual seu interesse Malfoy?

Sua voz saiu sussurro rouco e falhado.

Medo, desejo, ódio, esperança...

Tudo misturado.

Draco agarrou seu pescoço com tanta força que ela tinha certeza que ele a estrangularia sem pensar duas vezes.

Os dedos longos dele ficariam marcados na sua pele de qualquer maneira.

- Eu te odeio Weasley – Draco murmurou acariciando a maça do rosto dela com tanta força que quase saia sangue – Eu não consigo mais ter escolha e se acontecer alguma coisa comigo – a voz era rouca e falhava como se ele tivesse corrido muitos quilômetros – Saiba que a culpa é sua, traidora do sangue, pobretona, sarnenta, pirralha...

Os xingamentos se tornaram lamentos quando os lábios finos e frios tocaram os dela e o mundo parecia simplesmente parar naquele momento em que nada mais importava:

Guerra, Weasleys, Malfoys, Grifinórios, Sonserinos, Comensais da Morte, membros da Ordem da Fênix...

Nada daquilo importava.

Seus corações batiam no mesmo ritmo.

E isso era tudo que interessava no momento.

_**Nota da Autora: Terceira parte da Coleção Poções... A última é Veritaserum...**_ _**E como estou lenta não sei quando será publicada, mas essas fics caminham sozinhas também... Beijinhos...**_


	4. Veritaserum

Veritaserum

"_Três gotas e até o Lorde das Trevas revelaria seus mais profundos segredos_"

Gina corria o mais rapido que suas pernas conseguiam com o coração apertado desde o momento em que foi informada que haviam feito um prisioneiro. Torcia as mão nervosa pedindo aos céus para não ser quem estava pensando.

Seus pedidos foram negados ao ouvir o tom arrastado meio grogue, devido a poção da verdade, proferindo as palavras que a marcariam para sempre.

- Eu a amo...

As faces dele extremamente coradas mostravam o quanto ele sentia vergonha daquela afirmação.

E o coração de Gina parecia entrar num ritmo alucinado com aquela declaração, mesmo no meio de um bando de colegas prontos para lançarem todo o tipo de azaração no sonserino.

E ele parecia tão frágil ali.

A gargalhada de todos os colegas quebrou qualquer linha de pensamento que Gina pudesse estar tendo, fazendo-a acordar para a realidade de estar na sala precisa no meio dos colegas de escola com Draco amarrado, cercado por varinhas e uma expressão vazia no rosto.

- Gina é a namorada do Harry!

- Você acha que ela trocaria um herói por um Comensal da Morte nojento como você?

- Você não passa de lixo Malfoy!

Ela não poderia ter certeza, mas o brilho nos olhos dele pareciam lágrimas que se recusavam a sair. Um Malfoy não choraria em nenhuma circunstancia. Mesmo que sua vida dependesse disso e neste caso não faria nenhuma diferença para ele chorar ou não.

Um estrondo forte e correria quando o alarme foi dado:

Harry Potter estava em Hogwarts.

Gritos, feitiços, pessoas morrendo, machucados, dor, muita dor e o fim de um homem que subestimou um adolescente que não tinha nada a perder.

Ela não o viu, mas sentiu algo ser colocado em suas mãos quando um vento frio passou e só podia ser Harry encoberto pela sua capa da invisibilidade. Teve certeza quando viu Hermione e seu irmão saindo do salão possivelmente acompanhando o garoto.

Olhou para o que havia sido colocado entre seus dedos e gelou.

Em sua mão pequena estava uma varinha de pilriteiro com exatos vinte e cinco centímetros e Gina tinha certeza que ela possuia pêlo de unicórnio e era razoavelmente flexível.

Harry havia entregue a varinha de Draco Malfoy para ela.

Arfou sentindo o poder mágico do objeto correndo por sua mão e correu os olhos pelo grande salão e os viu. No fundo abraçados e parecendo perdidos no meio daquela confusão estavam os três Malfoys, Draco no meio parecia uma criança de colo junto com seus pais.

Se levantou da mesa em que estava junto com seus amigos e familiares e andou até a frente daqueles que tantas vezes haviam conspirado contra sua vida e sua família.

Caiu de joelhos na frente de Draco cansada.

Draco estava sujo, com a roupa rasgada em alguns pontos mostrando que ele também teve que lutar.

Ela só tinha medo de descobrir com quem ele havia lutado.

Os ombros caídos de ambos era um silencioso sinal de derrota e cansaço.

Draco suspirou pesadamente e puxou a manga da camisa mostrando a marca negra no braço.

Ela estava desgastada, mas ainda nítida. Parecia uma tatuagem muito mal feita.

Gina tocou a marca com um dedo causando arrepios em Draco.

- Isso vai me marcar a vida toda. – a voz era rouca, fraca – Dificilmente vão esquecer.

- Eu sei. – a voz dela era embargada.

- Não tem nada de bom em mim. – os olhos dele eram frios nos dela.

- Eu sei... – ela tocou o rosto dele da mesma maneira que tocou a marca fazendo-o fechar os olhos.

- Eu fui um Comensal da Morte... – ele soltou um suspiro voltando a encará-la.

- Eu posso aceitar um Comensal da Morte se você aceitar uma Weasley...

Gina disse séria colocando a varinha nas mãos dele e se levantou lentamente.

Não havia nada mais para ser dito.

Draco olhou para seus pais que ainda pareciam perdidos no meio daquela situação absurda, mas estavam vivos.

Ele estava vivo.

Soltou o ar dos pulmões.

Olhou para Gina que se virava em direção a sua própria família.

Olhou para a varinha na sua mão.

Ela confiava nele apesar de tudo.

Ela o aceitaria apesar de tudo.

Mas será que ele a queria apenas para irritar Potter?

Sorriu de lado.

Isso não tinha nada haver com Potter.

Levantou quase correndo se atrapalhando no caminho e parecendo estranhamente desengonçado em se tratando de Draco Malfoy.

Agarrou o braço de Gina com força fazendo-a encará-lo nos olhos.

Os olhos castanhos brilharam no cinza.

- Eu posso aceitar qualquer coisa por você...

Gina sorriu ao sentir seu corpo se chocar contra o de Draco.

Seus dedos automaticamente se entrelaçaram com os finos fios loiros dele.

As mãos dele apertaram fortemente sua cintura.

Testas coladas.

Gina ria e olhava maravilhada para Draco.

Nunca em toda a sua vida poderia imaginar o quanto o sorriso dele poderia ser bonito.

E era.

Draco estava sorrindo como uma criança que ganha o presente esperado de natal.

As mãos dele apertavam com tanta força que ela tinha impressão que ele iria fundir seus corpos.

Talvez fosse exatamente esse o objetivo dele.

As exclamações surpresas e os gritos das duas famílias pareciam de outra época quando seus lábios se encontraram.

Nada mais tinha importância.

Nada mais os separaria.

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_**Acabou!!! E eu gosto muito de Poções... Gosto desse Draco e dessa Gina... E o primeiro capítulo ainda é o mais perfeito D/G que já escrevi... Obrigada por acompanharem e deixem seus comentários...**_

_**Beijinhos...**_


End file.
